Hell Scars
by sherytra
Summary: Rentrer chez soi, ça fait plaisir. Mais surtout, ça fait mal. Très mal. Parce que la guerre a laissé des cicatrices bien plus douloureuses qu'elles ne le paraissent. (post-guerre des géant)


**Hell Scars**

_Résumé __: _Rentrer chez soi, ça fait plaisir. Mais surtout, ça fait mal. Très mal. Parce que la guerre a laissé des cicatrices bien plus douloureuses qu'elles ne le paraissent. (post-guerre des géant)

_disclamer_ : tout est à Rick Riordan et la chanson The Call à Regina Spektor.

* * *

><p><em>"It started out as a feeling<em>

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word..."_

Percy lança un signe de la main à Argos qui le salua en hochant la tête et repartit avec la camionnette de la colonie. L'adolescent passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns, trop longs et en bataille. Il portait un tee-shirt violet du camp Jupiter avec un jean et des baskets noires. Bref, il avait l'air de n'importe quel adolescent de dix-sept ans. Pourtant alors qu'il fendait les rues de New-York, certaines personnes semblaient l'éviter, comme dérangées par l'aura qui émanait de lui. Il soupira. Il s'y attendait. Déjà, à la colonie, il avait remarqué qu'il semblait effrayer quelques un des nouveaux pensionnaires.

C'était comme si une infime partie du Tartare était désormais ici avec lui dans cette rue claire et lumineuse, remplie de rire et de joies. Comme si, une partie de cette nuit éternelle l'avait atteint tellement profondément qu'elle faisait partie de lui. Percy eut un sourire dépourvu de joie. Ce n'était pas "comme si", non. Le Tartare l'avait marqué profondément, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître, bien plus même qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Sa nouvelle phobie du noir en était une bonne preuve. Tous les soirs, dans sa chambre il laissait une lumière allumée, terrorisé à l'idée d'être dans l'obscurité à son réveil. Et chaque matin, il se levait, honteux de se comporter comme un enfant et se promettait de ne pas recommencer. Et le soir il laissait à nouveau la lumière. Cet enfer lui avait laissé beaucoup plus de cicatrices mentales que physiques.

Il se passa la main sur ses yeux clairs et souffla un bon coup. Il n'était pas là pour se tourmenter ! Percy accéléra le pas et tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Puis, il entra dans un immeuble, monta au troisième étage et s'arrêta devant la porte bleue marquée du numéro 304. Il n'avait pas ses clefs, il leva donc le poing pour donner un coup léger à la porte...Puis le rabaissa sans avoir frappé, prit d'un doute. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? "Salut, c'est moi !" ne semblait pas de rigueur. Mais que pouvait il faire d'autre ?

Réfléchissant, l'adolescent eut à nouveau un pauvre sourire tandis qu'il observait avec nostalgie cet immeuble qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années maintenant. Il était propre, bien entretenu, à proximité des grandes rues marchandes, les voisins n'étaient pas trop envahissants, et même le concierge était cool. Le genre qui peut vous laisser descendre les marches des cinq étages à vélo et même, vous fournir le vélo si vous en avez besoin (c'est longue histoire). Cette pensée lui tira un vrai sourire.

Rentrer chez soi, ça faisait plaisir, surtout après tout ce temps.

On apprécie davantage, pensa Percy.

Soudain, un cri le sortit de ses pensées. Des pleurs de bébé, en fait. Qui venait de son appartement. Percy stoppa net et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe.

Deux solutions, soit ses parents avaient déménagé et il s'agissait d'un autre couple. Mais, dans ce cas de figure, Chiron l'aurait prévenu.

Soit... soit... Mentalement Percy compta les mois. C'était loin d'être impossible. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvris lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'élever.

-Chéri ! Tu veux bien aller voir ta fille s'il-te-plait ? Demanda la voix de Sally.

Des pas se firent entendre, masquant un vague réponse. Puis ils passèrent devant la porte d'entrée accompagnés d'une ombre et de pleurs d'enfant.

-Là, ma chérie, chut c'est fini... là...

La voix de Paul semblait fatiguée, mais elle était d'une douceur inconcevable et un rire lui échappa tandis que le bébé gazouillait joyeusement.

Percy resta un moment, debout, immobile la tête appuyée contre la porte, un poids immense dans la poitrine. Puis, il bougea enfin. Il fit demi-tour, prit l'escalier de secours et atteignit la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon.

L'appartement était semblable à son souvenir. Une large pièce lumineuse décorée dans des tons naturels, un canapé devant une table basse en bois et en verre, entouré de fauteuils et donnant sur une télé. Le côté droit était en commun avec la cuisine, dans laquelle il apercevait le plan de travail ainsi qu'une table entourée de chaises. Au centre de la pièce se tenait sur un grand tapis, au dos du canapé, et face à la fenêtre, un parc et un berceau, une petite table et de multiples jouets.. bref tout l'attirail pour bébé. Lequel était sur le tapis jouant avec Paul avec des cubes colorés.

Percy observa son beau-père. Il avait toujours l'air d'une star de cinéma. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient décoiffés et son col de chemise ouvert, mais il semblait s'amuser au moins autant que le bébé. Ce fut sans doute ce que lui dit Sally lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, car Paul eut d'abord l'air vexé, puis un sourire canaille se dessina sur son visage et il leva point en l'air et cria :

-Bébé power !

Sally éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Paul, tandis que l'enfant gazouillait de plus bel en tapant dans ses petites mains. Percy observa sa mère. Jamais il ne l'avait vu plus éclatante. ça le rendait tellement heureux de la voir si lumineuse et si pleine de vie. Envolées les années difficiles et ardues, ses cheveux bruns étaient désormais courts et ses yeux multicolores auraient réchauffé le cœur de n'importe qui.

Un tableau magnifique, pensa Percy. Dommage qu'il n'ai personne pour le voir...

Il aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir une sœur, sauter de joie de voir sa mère si heureuse. Pourtant, le sentiment qui le saisit ne fut pas la joie. Ce sentiment le surprit tellement qu'il mis un moment avant de pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Ce sentiment qui mêle la tristesse à la frustration avec une pointe de mélancolie mais sans la moindre colère.

_L'amertume._

Ce tableau, il n'en faisait pas parti. Il se cala en dessous de la fenêtre, en équilibre sur la rambarde de l'escalier de secours. Il savait. Percy savait que sa réaction était égoïste. Stupide. Incompréhensible. Et pourtant... Cette nouvelle -pourtant joyeuse- venait de l'achever. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, preuve d'un trop plein de stress, d'émotions, d'informations. Trop.

La guerre était finie depuis quelques temps. Mais les jours suivant leur victoire, lui et ses amis les avaient passées à remettre la colonie en ordre, à revivre encore et encore ce qu'ils avaient vécu en le racontant ou dans leurs cauchemars.

En rentrant chez lui, il avait espéré pouvoir se reposer en retrouvant des repères familiers, revenir posément sur tout ce qui c'était passé, se couper de tout pour pouvoir fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien en faisant le vide. Mais voilà, la famille qu'il avait quittée n'était pas la même qui celle qui lui faisait aujourd'hui face.

Percy se sentit soudain vide, comme largué en pleine mer sans aucune ancre pour le rattacher au rivage. Il en a assez. Il n'est pas un héro invincible qui supporte tout sans faillir. Non, Percy est un ado. Un adolescent comme tous les autres qui vient de trouver les limites à ce qu'il peut encaisser. Il veut tout oublier : le présent l'avenir, le passé. Il veut fermer les yeux et arrêter de penser. Percy se noie, il part à la dérive sans personne pour le retenir, et ça lui va très bien. Il peut enfin pleurer en paix, évacuer un trop plein d'émotions et de sentiments, personne ne lui dira rien.

Enfin, Percy ouvre les yeux. Il est triste, amer, mélancolique. Mais surtout Percy est en colère. Il est en colère contre lui même. Il se dégoûte de craquer pour une chose qui aurait dû le rendre heureux. Il a honte de sa réaction et il s'en veut. Il s'en veut parce qu'il sait qu'il ne va pas en parler. Ni à Annabeth ni à personne.

Plus tard, il appellera un taxi et rentrera à la colonie. Il affichera un sourire ravi et dira que tout c'est bien passé mais qu'il est fatigué. Cela n'étonnera personne au vue de l'heure tardive. Annabeth sera sans doute avec les autres "Athéna" au bunker comme souvent ces derniers temps. Chiron remarquera bien que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il ne dira rien. Pareil pour Jason. Quand aux autres, ils se laisseront duper.

Puis, seul dans son bungalow, Percy allumera la lumière comme tous les soirs et se tournera sur le côté en se disant qu'il allait bien devoir affronter ses parents tôt ou tard...Mais juste avant de s'endormir, une seule pensée occupera son esprit :

Rentrer chez soi faisait mal. Très mal.

_"...You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye"_

Regina Spektor, The Call

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà... :)<p> 


End file.
